


Let your heart be light

by imaginedestiel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, and some "not fluff", dumb jokes, the sex™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedestiel/pseuds/imaginedestiel
Summary: Obi-Wan does his best to keep Anakin warm while they celebrate a little time off together.





	

Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, but not because of a nightmare. He was absolutely freezing. Sub-zero cold and shivering in his bed. He rolled onto his side and whisper-yelled, "Obi-Wan. Obi-Waaan. Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan jolted awake at the feeling of Anakin's cold toes on his leg, catching the tail-end of the last  _Obi-Wan_. He turned over too and faced Anakin in the darkness. "What is it, Anakin?" he asked, exasperated tone not unfamiliar.

"I'm cold," Anakin whined, just like he did in his Padawan days. Obi-Wan figured he wasn't likely to stop.

"Come here, then," Obi-Wan said, and put an arm around Anakin's side and tugged him closer. Anakin snuggled in more until they were pressed tight against each other, chest to chest, their legs tangling, arms wrapped around each other. Obi-Wan was glad Anakin wore his glove to bed that night. His arm would've been freezing otherwise. They stayed liked that for a moment and Anakin's shivering subsided.

"Better?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mhm," Anakin hummed, his mouth pressed to Obi-Wan's neck.

"I'll put more blankets on in the morning," he promised, and moved one hand to weave through Anakin's curls.

Sleep returned to Anakin easily after that.

In the morning, however, he woke again to cold blankets and cold skin. "Obi-Wan," he moaned, without opening his eyes.

Obi-Wan had gotten up early, but dutifully went to get the blankets from the Temple's storage units. He was only feet away from entering their apartment once more.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called loudly.

Obi-Wan tapped in the code at the door and waltzed into their quarters, looking well-rested and adequately caffeinated. Anakin peered over the blankets that were pulled up to his nose as Obi-Wan came into the bedroom. "There you are," he accused, "Took you long enough."

Obi-Wan was used to a grumpy Anakin in the mornings. He'd learned that his own cheeriness was a torment equal to Anakin's complaints. "I brought you these, darling," he teased, holding up a stack of blankets.

Anakin scoffed and said, "Put 'em on me."

Obi-Wan did what Anakin asked with a small smile, setting the stack down and unfolding a blanket. He flung it out over Anakin, then let the blanket settle over the others before tucking it in on all sides. Anakin's gaze followed him as he did it with another, then a third. When he'd finished, Anakin gave him a calm, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anakin. I also brought you long johns."

Anakin sat straight up in bed, tearing the blankets away from their tucked position. "Donuts?" Anakin asked, eyes wide.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "No," he answered, "Underclothes. To keep you warm."

"Oh." Anakin's cheeks warmed a little. "Thanks, I guess."

Obi-Wan sat on the side of the bed closest to him, smiling once again. He raised his hand to rest against Anakin's cheek. "I knew you'd keep complaining about the cold. The long johns will help."

Anakin nodded. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"I've gotten used to it," Obi-Wan replied, then pulled his Jedi cloak around him better. "The cloak helps," he added.

Anakin grinned. "You better not lose that one. Have we got anything to do today?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, secretly warming his hands against his body. "Since Ahsoka's on her own mission, it's just you and me today. We  _should_ study and prepare for the next one, but..."

"But?" Anakin repeated. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm of the firm opinion that we need rest. There's no knowing where we'll be called next, so we should make the most of our time on Coruscant," Obi-Wan concluded.

Anakin cheered and hugged Obi-Wan, pulling him onto the bed with Obi-Wan's cooperation. Anakin shuddered at the sudden cold and snagged the blankets before rolling him and Obi-Wan into a horizontal bundle. The bed was utterly un-made. Obi-Wan didn't care. Anakin's arms found their way around him again, and he was glad to look up at Anakin's smiling face seconds before he was face-planted with an enthusiastic kiss. It was followed by an equally enthusiastic kiss, and then a really long and slow one, and if there was one area that Anakin didn't lack patience in, it was loving Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly, feeling the static gathering in his hair.  Anakin dipped his tongue in Obi-Wan's mouth for just a second before he pulled away and remarked, "You taste like caf."

Obi-Wan laughed and put his hands on Anakin's cheeks, thumbs caressing slowly. "Sorry, darling. Does it take you out of the mood?"

Anakin smiled and said, "Who said I was in the mood?"

Obi-Wan slipped his hand between them and palmed the fabric of Anakin's boxers. Anakin smirked. "Perhaps I was wrong," Obi-Wan said.

"Don't worry, Master. You still turn me on."

"Do I?"

"Just about all the time," Anakin replied.

"Good," Obi-Wan said. Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan trailed a finger over Anakin's scar and asked, "You wanna get donuts?"

Anakin snickered. "You know I do."

"Okay. Go take a hot shower," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin untangled the blankets from them and headed for the 'fresher. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed. "And dry your hair  _completely_ , Anakin," he called out to him.

Anakin popped his head out the 'fresher door. "I may still call you Master, but that doesn't mean you get to boss me around," he retorted.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his bangs and said, "You'll catch a cold if you don't."

Anakin rolled his eyes and ducked into the 'fresher again. Obi-Wan heard the hair dryer running fifteen minutes later and smiled to himself.

* * *

They took a speeder to a local donut shop and ate their treats at one of the tables located just outside the shop. It was busy inside and outside—the line wrapped through the shop and around the building, causing traffic on the sidewalk. It seemed everyone wanted caf, and anyone who didn’t was trying to get their last-minute holiday shopping done. Obi-Wan and Anakin paid them no mind, too caught up in each other’s eyes.

“You’ve got some chocolate on your cheek,” Obi-Wan told Anakin.

Anakin pointed to the spot. “Here?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Yes.”

Anakin tried to lick the spot with his tongue, ultimately failing. Obi-Wan gave him a napkin, his hand soon returning to his cup of caf to keep his fingers warm. Anakin wiped his face and gathered the other used napkins to throw them away. Obi-Wan watched him squeeze through the line to get to the trash can. There were more grumbles from the crowd as it started to snow.

Anakin rushed back to Obi-Wan. “It’s snowing!” he announced.

Obi-Wan sipped his caf. “You like the snow?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Anakin held out his hands and watched the snowflakes melt on them. They stayed intact a little longer on his metal arm. “Of course I do,” he replied, “Granted I’m not too cold and a blizzard isn’t on its way…”

“I highly doubt that,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin turned to him and saw the snow gathering in his beard. “However, it is very cold,” Obi-Wan continued, “and I’d like to start moving, so our blood doesn’t freeze.”

Anakin grinned. “Where do you want to go?” he asked.

Obi-Wan hummed. “Maybe we could get each other presents. Would you like that?”

“Master,” Anakin said in a scandalized voice, “Possession is forbidden, don’t you know that?”

Obi-Wan stood and pushed in his chair. “I think we deserve something nice, don’t you? We rarely get to celebrate anything together.”

“Very well, Master. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

Obi-Wan linked his arm with Anakin’s as they walked down the street to where the speeder was parked. A young Twi’lek girl pointed to Obi-Wan and called, “Santa!”

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. Anakin smirked.

“Santa! Nerra, it’s Santa!” The girl’s older brother pulled her to the side and lectured about how it’s rude to point at people. She didn’t listen. She was too excited. “Santa!”

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin, so confused. “It’s the snow in your hair,” Anakin explained. “It looks white.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan breathed, and moved to brush it out. Anakin grabbed his hand.

“Don’t do that,” he said, “Go be Santa for the little girl.”

Obi-Wan scowled at him.

“Go on,” Anakin said, still smiling.

Obi-Wan sighed and knelt by the young Twi’lek. He cleared his throat and spoke in a deeper voice. “Uh, hello, little one. How are you today?”

She threw her arms around his neck, and her brother crossed his arms, a pleasant expression on his face. “Santa!” she cried.

Obi-Wan hugged her back after his surprise wore off. “That’s right,” he said. “I’m Santa. What’s your name?”

“Numa,” she replied.

“And what would you like for Christmas, Numa?”

“I want a dolly, and a kitty, and lots of candy!”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Okay, Numa. I’ll tell my elves. Be a good girl and have a merry Christmas, alright?”

Numa snuggled against his cheek, then jumped back. “Brrr!” she said, “You’re cold!”

“Do the laugh,” Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan glared at him. Numa smiled happily.  “Ho ho ho,” Obi-Wan sang reluctantly, and guided Numa back to her brother. The two waved goodbye as they walked away. Obi-Wan stood and went to Anakin’s side again.

“I cannot believe you made me do that,” Obi-Wan complained.

Anakin put his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and dusted the snow from his beard and hair. “You did a good job, though,” he teased, “Maybe you should consider a new career.”

“As Santa?”

“Uh huh,” Anakin replied, and rubbed Obi-Wan’s belly. “You’re gonna need to put on some weight though. And change your outfit.”

Obi-Wan batted his hand away. “Anakin, sometimes you are the most ridiculous man—”

“But I’m your ridiculous man,” Anakin said, his lips at Obi-Wan’s ear. Obi-Wan pushed him away. “Someone’s going to see us,” he said.

Anakin pressed his lips together as Obi-Wan got in the speeder. Anakin got behind the wheel. “To the mall?” he asked.

“To the mall,” Obi-Wan replied. They took to the air as snow whirled around them. Anakin started shivering.

“Here,” Obi-Wan said, reaching for a red button, “Fingers inside the vehicle?”

Anakin took his hands off the wheel and wiggled his fingers.

“Anakin!”

He took the wheel again and Obi-Wan pressed the button. A clear shield moved around them, blocking out the wind and snow. Then he turned on the heater. Anakin stopped shivering and offered a smile for Obi-Wan. They arrived at the mall and decided on a time and place to rendezvous before going shopping for one another. They met in the food court an hour later with several bags in hand. Anakin tried to peek in Obi-Wan's shopping bags as Obi-Wan brought them two bowls of soup.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly.

Anakin sat back and crossed his arms. "If you don't want me peeking, you should just tell me what you got me."

Obi-Wan set down the soup and sat across from Anakin. "That would ruin the surprise,” he said smoothly.

Anakin pouted and spooned a mouthful of soup into his mouth. He burned his tongue and declared, “Ouch! That’s hot!”

Obi-Wan blew on his spoonful. “You must have patience, young one.”

Anakin put his spoon down and held a finger out at Obi-Wan. “You will use any excuse to pull the Master card, won’t you?”

“I might just pull the Master card when we get home if you keep misbehaving,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh, of course. What are you going to do? Spank me?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that what Santa does to naughty boys and girls?”

Anakin’s face turned red. “Don’t you dare soil Santa’s name like that,” he said.

“Shall I have you sit in my lap and tell me _everything_ you want for Christmas instead?”

“Obi-Wan, please! You’re ruining my childhood!” Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan laughed a little and ate another spoonful of his soup. “Did you celebrate Christmas with your mother?” he asked seriously.

Anakin relaxed and blew on a spoonful of his soup. “We tried to,” he answered, “but I’m happy to celebrate with you this year. Can you tell me about _anything_ you bought?”

Obi-Wan rifled through the shopping bags. “Yes,” he decided, and pulled out a stocking with a snowman on it. “I thought this could be yours, because you’re so fond of the cold—”

Anakin scoffed.

“And this could be mine,” Obi-Wan continued, and held one up with a gingerbread man on it.

“Very cute,” Anakin commented.

“And…” Obi-Wan pulled out one more stocking. It had the abominable snowman on it. “This could be Ahsoka’s.”

“Aww,” Anakin said, “She’ll love it.”

“I thought so,” Obi-Wan said, smiling.

“I bought stockings, too,” Anakin revealed.

“Anakin! Seriously? We should have communicated better—”

“Not that kind of stocking,” Anakin interrupted.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh,” Obi-Wan said, his grin returning. “You did buy something for me though, right?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, drawing out the ‘s,’ “Did you buy anything that wasn’t decorations?”

“Yes,” he said, in the same tone.

“Then let’s go home.”

“Finish your soup,” Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin sighed. “There you go again.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a hard habit to shake when you don’t always take care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself fine,” Anakin insisted.

“Then prove it.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and ate the rest of his soup. Obi-Wan did the same.

“Can we go now?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, darling. What’s got you so anxious to leave?”

“I want to give you your present.”

“You must have found something good,” Obi-Wan said, and cleaned up after their lunch. Anakin waited for him to return before standing up.

“Or maybe I just want to get you alone,” he said.

Obi-Wan grabbed his shopping bags and Anakin followed suit. “At this point, neither would surprise me,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you about the stockings.”

“I _am_ looking forward to seeing those,” Obi-Wan assured him, “Especially you in them.”

Anakin smiled shyly as they left the mall and piled their purchases in the backseat of the speeder.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered their quarters once more. Obi-Wan shed his cloak and hung it by the door. Anakin kept his on and bumped up the thermostat when Obi-Wan wasn't looking. They sat on the sofa with their shopping bags.

"So... How should we do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm..." Anakin rubbed his fingers across his chin like Obi-Wan liked to do. "I know. Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes playfully and then did as Anakin asked. Anakin placed the gift in his hands. Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Gloves?" he asked.

"Yeah," Anakin said, "I noticed you didn't have any. Do you like them?"

Obi-Wan ran his thumb along the leather and then tugged them on. They were soft and fuzzy on the inside. "I love them, Anakin. It's a perfect fit," he said. Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan held his gloved hands to Anakin's cheeks and kissed him. "Thank you, my love."

Anakin blushed. "You're welcome."

Obi-Wan took Anakin's hands and held them out for him. "Close your eyes," he said.

Anakin did. He felt something cold placed in his hands.

"Okay, open your eyes," Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked at the gift in his hands. It was circular locket on a gold chain.

"Wow," Anakin mouthed.

"Open it," Obi-Wan encouraged.

Anakin used the nails of his left hand to open the locket. He held it up to his eyes. "It's you!" he announced.

Obi-Wan grinned and said, "I wanted you to have something to remind you I'm always with you, even when I'm not."

Anakin clutched the locket in his hand and closed the distance between them once more, giving Obi-Wan a good smooch. "Thank you," he said afterwards.

"Turn around," Obi-Wan said, "I'll put it on you."

Anakin turned and Obi-Wan clasped the locket around Anakin's neck, then lifted his curls out from underneath the chain. "Your hair's gotten so long," Obi-Wan praised.

Anakin turned back to him, a smile tugging at his lips. "And yours is far from white, old man," he teased.

Obi-Wan gasped. "Did you just call me old?"

"I did. Couldn't you hear me?"

"You've been very naughty today, Anakin," Obi-Wan taunted.

"Force, don't start that again," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan stood and tossed his hands in the air. "I guess I'll leave it to Santa to punish you. After all, I've been bad too..."

Anakin rose to his feet and followed him to the bedroom. "You have?" he asked.

Obi-Wan faced him and wound his arms around Anakin’s waist, pulling him close. “I have,” Obi-Wan told him, “I’ve been thinking about you in those stockings since you first mentioned them.”

Anakin laughed softly. “If you let go of me, I can go get them.”

Obi-Wan released him and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m waiting,” he said.

“Patience, Master,” Anakin replied lowly, and left the room. Obi-Wan set his gloves on the nightstand. Anakin returned with a black shopping bag in hand and changed in the ‘fresher. “Are you ready, Master?” he called from inside.

“Very,” Obi-Wan called back. Anakin opened the ‘fresher door. He wore skintight, white stockings that stretched from his toes to several inches past his knees. They were tied with dark red ribbon in cute bows around both thighs. Anakin didn’t wear anything else, save the delicate gold chain around his neck, the locket centered just below his collarbones. Obi-Wan’s lips parted.

"Well, Master?" Anakin asked, posed casually against the 'fresher doorframe.

"You are so sexy," Obi-Wan breathed, and moved to meet him.

Anakin shook his finger at him. "Uh uh," he said, "You sit back down."

Obi-Wan backtracked silently, his eyes locked with Anakin's.

Anakin strode forward, feet light in his soft stockings. Obi-Wan laid back on the bed and Anakin crawled over him, a twinkle in his eyes. Obi-Wan tugged on the chain dangling over him and pulled Anakin down for a kiss. Anakin pulled back just as their lips were about to meet and warned, "Be careful with that. I don't want you to break it."

Obi-Wan let go of the locket and caressed Anakin's face, then ran his hands over his back, moving ticklishly soft over his ass. "Am I ever not careful with you, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Obi-Wan's mouth, fingers tangling in his golden hair. Obi-Wan tugged Anakin closer and smoothed his hands along the length of his stockings. Someone buzzed the door to their quarters.

"No," Anakin moaned, "Just go away…"

It buzzed again.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan murmured. "I'll answer it."

Anakin got under the covers of their bed and waited as Obi-Wan went to the door. Obi-Wan pulled on his cloak and crossed it over his chest, then answered the door. "Oh, hello, Master Koon."

"Hello, Master Kenobi," said Plo Koon, "Are you having a nice break?"

"Yes, I am," Obi-Wan replied, "Have you been granted a reprieve as well? Here, come in."

Anakin just about threw a fit from where he lay in the bedroom.

"Thank you, but I've only come with a short message, then I'm off to visit Ahsoka," Plo said.

"Is she back from her mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, and I hear it was a success. Shall I send her here after I visit her?"

"Oh, no," Obi-Wan said, "Anakin isn't feeling well at the moment. But we would love to see her when Anakin is feeling better.”

“That’s unfortunate. Tell him I wish him well,” Plo said.

“I will. What did you have to tell me?”

“Your thermostat has been set to twenty-three, six degrees above regulation.”

“Regulation?” Obi-Wan repeated.

“Seventeen degrees is the maximum allowed in order to save power,” Plo explained.

“What about beings that need their rooms a little warmer?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“The Council has taken that into account. Seventeen degrees is what they agreed upon for humans.”

Obi-Wan’s brows pushed together. “Why wasn’t I made aware of this?”

“You were away on the front lines as the temperatures dropped… I wouldn’t take it personally, Obi-Wan,” Plo said, and put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll fix the thermostat. Thank you for letting me know.”

Plo gave his shoulder a squeeze and left. The door slid shut behind him and Obi-Wan went to the thermostat and set it to the correct temperature. He returned to the bedroom and slipped under the covers with Anakin.

“What was that all about?” Anakin asked, having only heard parts of the conversation.

“I had to reset the thermostat to seventeen degrees,” Obi-Wan replied, “Council rules.”

“The Council hates me,” Anakin whined.

“I’m on the Council, Anakin.”

“The Council minus you hates me,” he revised.

“Now, that’s not true. I told Plo that you weren’t feeling well and he felt sorry for you,” Obi-Wan told him.

“He felt sorry for _you_ because you’d have to take care of me,” Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Can we move past this? I’d like to _actually_ take care of you…” His hand trailed down Anakin’s chest teasingly.

“I suppose if we generate enough body heat,” Anakin replied, a smile finally on his grouchy face.

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin as he shifted to lie on top of him, his arms curling around his once-Padawan. His hugs were almost always of the smothering sort. Anakin wouldn’t have minded, except Obi-Wan was still fully dressed and it didn’t seem to bother the Jedi Master. Anakin kicked at the layers and layers of blankets that was their bed before helping Obi-Wan out of his cloak, and then his belt and tunics. A subtle shiver ran through Obi-Wan’s body as the last of his clothing was removed.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan grumbled.

“You are,” Anakin said, and swept his fingers over one of Obi-Wan’s hard nipples.

Obi-Wan snatched that hand up and then the other before pinning them to the mattress. “I recommend that you share some of _your_ body heat, Anakin, since I seem to be so lacking,” he said.

Anakin bit his lip. “You’re welcome to it, Master,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan grinned. He nestled in between Anakin’s neck and shoulder and left bearded kisses that always seemed to tickle as his hands roamed Anakin’s body. Anakin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “It’s been so long,” he said.

“I know,” Obi-Wan said by his ear, and gave it a little nip. “I missed you.”

Anakin smiled and turned to mash their mouths together. He moved to stroke Obi-Wan with his left hand, his right sending cold lines down his back as it drifted up and down. Obi-Wan was moaning in seconds, the sweet tingles caused from hot and cold sensations getting to him. Anakin switched hands. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched just slightly, but Anakin knew to listen for it.

“Slow down, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said a second later, and took Anakin’s hand away from his cock. He held Anakin’s hand gently, and kissed each of his golden fingertips. “You feel that?” he asked.

Anakin nodded, tears trying to gather in his eyes. He sat up and threw his arms around Obi-Wan. “I missed you,” he said, “Even though we were together, we weren’t _really_ together—”

 “Shh, no more of that,” Obi-Wan said quietly, and stroked his hair. “We’re together now. And we have all the time in the world.”

They kissed for a long time before Obi-Wan’s fingers found their way inside Anakin.

“I love these stockings,” Obi-Wan told him, “They make your legs look so pretty spread apart.”

Anakin groaned. “Shut up,” he said.

“I only speak the truth. Look at these ribbons…” Obi-Wan pulled on one with his free hand, its bow coming undone neatly as his fingers moved apart inside Anakin. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut.

“Obi-Wan, you’re driving me crazy!” he yelled.

“Hush! Someone will hear.” He pulled the other ribbon lose and added a third finger. Anakin squirmed. “Come on,” he muttered.

Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss Anakin. Anakin met him eagerly, his pinched brows relaxing gradually. “Please,” he said, “Please, Master.”

Obi-Wan removed his fingers and pressed into him, drawing a moan from both of them. “Anakin…”

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan down to his mouth with a hand at the back of his neck, his legs pressed to Obi-Wan's sides. Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's thigh, his hand soon stroking up and down the stocking as his hips moved in and out. He grasped the chain around Anakin’s neck and pulled it tight. Anakin shook his head and Obi-Wan released him.

“Not with that,” Anakin whispered, and fumbled with taking it off.

Obi-Wan unclasped the locket for him and set it on the nightstand by his gloves, then rubbed out the red spots on Anakin’s neck. “Are you okay, darling?”

“Perfectly,” Anakin replied, and linked his legs around Obi-Wan. “Why don’t you use the ribbon?”

Obi-Wan reached for one of the red ribbons beside him and slipped it around Anakin’s neck, tightening it slightly before letting it go slack. “How’s that, Anakin?”

Anakin took a deep breath. “Better,” he said, and patted Obi-Wan’s arm. “Switch.”

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and flipped them over. Anakin braced himself on his knees as Obi-Wan sat up and readied the ribbon around his throat. Anakin smiled and began bouncing on Obi-Wan’s cock, the ribbon going tight and cutting off his air. Anakin whimpered a little and Obi-Wan let go of the ribbon and kissed him instead, first his lips and then his shoulder, his fingers rubbing over faint scars from the many battles they’d fought. “I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin linked his hands behind Obi-Wan’s neck and quickened his movements. “I love you too,” he said. He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan gripped his cock and pumped it up and down. “O-Obi-Wan,” Anakin moaned. Obi-Wan held him close as he came, Anakin’s body going tense and then limp as a doll in Obi-Wan’s arms. Obi-Wan leaned back and left kisses in his hair before he thrust up into him, once, twice, five times and he was there, hot white come dripping out of Anakin as he pulled out of him. They relaxed in each other’s arms, breath coming fast.

“Again?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Again,” he agreed.

“Don’t fall asleep then,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open. “I could say the same thing to you.”

Anakin nuzzled under Obi-Wan’s chin. “Set an alarm or something.”

"To wake us up?"

"Mhm."

Obi-Wan reached over to the nightstand and set an alarm for thirty minutes later. He hugged Anakin tight with one arm and used the Force to pull the blankets over them.

"Master," Anakin mumbled, "You're breaking all the rules today."

“All for you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, fingers threading through Anakin’s hair.

Anakin sighed happily and kissed Obi-Wan’s chest. They closed their eyes.

* * *

The alarm went off thirty minutes later. Obi-Wan hit the snooze button, not bothering to glance at the blue glow of the clock. Hours passed. Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, a cold gasp of air filling his lungs. He looked at the time. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan jumped and looked at Anakin perched on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't wake up! It's nighttime!"

Obi-Wan peered at the clock and sighed. "Sorry, Anakin. I think I might have turned it off trying to press snooze..."

Anakin frowned, fingers running absently through Obi-Wan's beard.

"I know," Obi-Wan said, an idea coming to him. "Let's look at Christmas lights."

Anakin brightened then. They got dressed hastily and walked quietly through the Temple, so as not to draw the attention of anyone who might still be awake at that hour. They climbed into a speeder and flew around the city.

"We just need some reindeer and some magic sparkle dust, huh, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said as they slowed to look at the brilliant lights decorating the city streets.

"Yes," he said, "And a sack full of goodies for the younglings."

Anakin laughed. He turned the wheel swiftly and they rounded a corner, lights passing in a blur. Candy canes lined the sidewalks.

"Look, Anakin, it's you!" Obi-Wan said, pointing to a blowup snowman who shivered in front of a store window.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny. There you are falling off a roof."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin's arm to where a Santa was tacked to a rain gutter. He chuckled. Anakin suddenly pulled the speeder's wheel back and they zoomed upwards, Obi-Wan clutching at the seat frantically. "Anakin! What are you doing?" he yelled.

They went higher and higher. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, scared. Soon the speeder leveled out and they stilled, Obi-Wan's hands still rigidly clinging to the armrests. Anakin reached over and took his hand, noticing Obi-Wan was wearing his new gloves. "Obi-Wan," he called, "We're here."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes hesitantly. Through the clear shield he could only see clouds. "Where is here, exactly?" he asked.

"Look down," Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked over the side of the speeder and gasped.

"We're up high," Obi-Wan said, sitting firmly back in his seat.

Anakin pressed his lips together before he said, "You're not going to fall out."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Come here," Anakin told him, and held out his arms.

Obi-Wan hesitated, then climbed into Anakin's lap and put his arm around his shoulder. Anakin wrapped his arms around him tight and said, "Now look."

They leaned towards the edge of the speeder and looked down.

"Wow," Obi-Wan mouthed.

Coruscant glittered below them, a thousand beautiful lights twinkling in a thousand different colors. It was like the night sky had been flipped upside down. The city didn’t look so harsh from up there. They could even spot the Temple, glowing faintly among more generously ornamented places. Obi-Wan relaxed at the sight and leaned into Anakin.

“This is amazing, Anakin. Truly amazing. How did you think to come up here?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin replied, “I thought, what would Obi-Wan be afraid of? And just started flying.”

Obi-Wan scoffed and bent down for a kiss, which Anakin returned gladly. A sudden surge of sadness hit Anakin and he broke the kiss and hid his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with concern. “Whatever could be wrong in a moment like this?” he asked.

“It’s exactly this,” Anakin said, and met him with teary eyes. “What if this is the last time? For you or me, or both? We’re going to get called away again, I can just feel it—tomorrow even—”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, expression soft, “Let your heart be light. We will make it through another day, another week, another year. And we will have countless more times like this, where we’re together and happy and in love. But you have to believe in that.”

Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan wiped away his tears.

“Do you believe in us, Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered.

“I do,” Anakin said, “With all my heart.”


End file.
